Arreglos florales
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Susurró "–No quiero estar sola" tan débilmente que bien pudo no haberlo hecho. Si se hubiese quedado quizás estarían vivos, o quizás ella estuviera muerta. Entre las flores blancas y el concreto estaba segura de que ambas opciones le gustaban.


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Prompt: **Tabla Hipnótica. #08 ¡No!. [30vicios]

**Personajes/parejas:** Yukino!centric. Se supone que también sería un Sting/Yukino, pero me quedo tan centrado en Yukino que mucho espacio no le deje al rubio. Igual por ahí algo hay insinuado, que una que otra cosa quedo de la idea original, aunque también me parece que hay por ahí algo interpretable como Rogue/Yukino, pero es como un párrafo y ya. En cualquier caso es Yukino!centric con mención a sus otros compañeros, que dado la línea temporal (la de Acnologia porque mola) no están con ella. O más bien sí, solo que por debajo de ella, Yukino está encima de la tierra y ellos unos cuantos metros por debajo (?), a excepción de Rogue, pero él a saber donde anda, matando a algún otro rubio por ahí, tal vez. Lo sé, mis notas no le vienen al supuesto angst del fic, y son un tanto insensibles.

**Extensión: **1685 palabras.

**Notas: **Pues ya, las puse haya arriba. Para agregar lo ya dicho, ubicando en el Futuro de los siete años, ese de Acnologia, del que venía Future!Rogue. Me parece que nada más. Quizás que me alegra retomar mi tabla, la tenía medio botada, mi pobre tablita (?).

**.**

* * *

**Arreglos florales.**

No había que conocerla para que un simple vistazo a su figura te indicara cuanto dolía. No había que saber que ocultaban los estanques que formaban sus ojos, ni de que plateado brillaban las hebras de su cabello o como era el ángulo que formaba su boca cuando sonreía con toda el alma. No, nada de eso era necesario, empezando por el hecho de que quienes podrían llegar a saberlo yacían a sus pies.

No todos.

La lluvia arreciaba con tanta fuerza que parecía dispuesta a llevárselo todo entre sus gélidas gotas, incluida su alma. Pero por alguna razón no limpiaba sus ropas bañadas en sangre, no limpiaba la sangre que bañaba su pecho, que empapaba sus piernas y se secaba en su rostro, marcando el curso de sus lagrimas. Tampoco se acababa llevando su alma. Está seguía ahí, recordándole que dolía como no recordaba. Más que cuando se quedo sola siendo una niña, más que cuando la expulsaron del gremio, y por mucho más que sus deseos de respirar.

Podía asegurar con una certeza dolorosa que le dolía como si sus viseras fueran las que mancharan la pared y fueran sus sesos los que bañaran el piso, lo que no podía asegurar era qué dolía más, si las circunstancias o la soledad. También podía dar por asegurado, con mucha más certeza que el hecho de que dolía como sal en las heridas, que nunca antes había deseado tanto desaparecer. Yukino sabía que nunca antes había deseado tanto estar muerta.

Alzó su mano y tocó la fría tumba (por muchas razones, demasiadas) donde reposaba su maestro, Sting Eucliffe. Pensando que no era el único que reposaba en el frío suelo, no era el único a quien comían los gusanos y que se pudría lentamente al contacto con la tierra. Después de todo solo ella quedaba en la superficie sintiendo el hielo de la lluvia perforarle la piel hasta tocar su alma, destrozándola pedazo a pedazo.

Y alguien más.

No había que conocerla, no había que saber su nombre, ni siquiera había que contemplar sus lagrimas para que el recuerdo de lo que fue te golpeara con la misma fuerza con la que destrozaba su muerto espíritu. No había que conocer a Yukino Aguria para que lo negro de su aura te apretara el corazón y, cual libro abierto, te mostrase las heridas y los horrores que ahora la tenían ahí, acariciando con suavidad la fría tumba de lo que alguna vez fue y ya nunca más sería.

Ni siquiera había que oír sus lamentos, ni las tenues palabras que abandonaban sus labios y se perdían en lo lúgubre del espectro que la rodeaba, sombra fiera que clavaba sus tinieblas en su yugular donde estaba el pulso que ya no latía, para entender cuanto había perdido y cuanta nada podía recuperar.

Porque la soledad era asfixiante, quitaba el aliento y la hacía temblar más de lo que ya temblaba a causa del frío y sus ropas empapadas, porque simplemente no quería eso.

–No quiero estar sola –susurró tan débilmente que bien pudo no haberlo hecho. Pero lo que menos tenía era fuerzas, no podía gritar por la rabia e impotencia que sentía, simplemente no podía.

Lo había hecho tanto que se le había quebrado la voz.

Tanto que ya no hallaba palabras para lamentarse, para maldecir su suerte y el destino que detuvo su camino, para odiar todo lo que podía odiar la vida.

Porque a él no podía odiarlo.

Aunque su sonrisa se le impregnara en la memoria, aunque su risa resonara en su dolor y la sangre salpicando iluminara su desenfocada figura, no podía odiarlo. Aunque por su culpa todos se hubieran ido, aunque todo hubiera desaparecido por su causa y fuera el culpable de su incorregible soledad no podía odiarlo.

_Aún son compañeros, todos aún son compañeros_. Aunque solo dos mantuvieran sus cuerpos por sobre la tierra.

–¿Por qué? –cuestionó a la nada, consciente de que no obtendría una respuesta.

«¿Por qué?» repetía su mente una y otra vez, destrozando aún más su alma e impregnando el ambiente de dolor. ¿Por qué debía perder así a su familia? ¿Acaso hizo algo mal, acaso merecía quedarse sola de esa manera?

No hallaba respuesta, aunque la buscaba no la encontraba y le ardía un poco más el pecho y las entrañas, como si sus restos fueran los esparcidos por el amplio salón del gremio. Lo odiaba, en verdad odiaba ese lugar. Porque la sangre y el olor a muerte iban difuminando y reemplazando los recuerdos cálidos que la acompañaban. Las risas, las lecturas, las canciones iban desapareciendo así como una mancha verde envuelta en rosado se convertía en un borrón rojo carmesí y señalaba el comienzo de su final.

Porque no estaba bien, nada estaba bien, _nunca más_ estaría bien. Y ellos nunca más estarían, se habían ido así como la cordura había abandonado al Cheney para siempre.

Todo se había ido, todos menos Yukino.

Mentira, ella se fue, ella también se fue pues huyó por las amplias puertas rumbo a la nada mientras las advertencias y la muerte resonaban a su espalda recordándole que cada paso la alejaba de ellos y que ninguno tenía vuelta atrás. Así como las tumbas llenas de nombres dolorosamente conocidos (que le recordaban risas y poemas y batallas y sonrisas tímidas que se reflejaban en dos pozos azules encontrados el uno con el otro) no tenían reversa pues la muerte es el final y no se puede hacer nada ante ella. Ni ella podía cambiar el hecho de que se fue, huyó.

Se marcho y ahora solo le quedaba contemplar las frías tumbas preguntándose que ganó viviendo, que ganó atravesando la entrada del gremio dejando atrás los gritos y la sangre para correr hasta que sus piernas colapsasen al tiempo que lo hacía su alma. Nada, lo sabía, y solo aumentaba el dolor palpable a su alrededor.

Porque dolía.

Y ya no podía gritar ni avanzar ni desear la vida, y ahora cortaba tallos de flores blancas que se mojaban con la lluvia y se hacían nada en sus manos mientras armaba ramilletes para decorar tumbas que no importa con que tapara le desgarrarían el corazón igual.

Las manos le temblaban pues hacía frío, hacía frío y nada le sostenía el cuerpo ni le infundía calor.

Cerró los ojos, cubriendo momentáneamente los pozos vacíos que eran, para luego abrirlos y depositar con calma el último arreglo sobre la tumba que le faltaba decorar. Sonrió, tan rota por dentro que la mueca formaba todo menos una sonrisa.

–No quiero estar sola –repitió, sintiendo el pecho oprimido por el aire que no le llegaba pues estaba sola, aunque no quisiera.

Estaba sola, por eso de nada le sirvió huir y seguir con vida tal como le gritó su melena rubia antes de desaparecer en la negrura. De nada sirvió, debió quedarse, debió seguir con ellos. Si se hubiese quedado quizás estarían vivos, quizás aún pudiesen reír entre tardes cálidas comentando derrotas y victorias y recuerdos y vivencias y todo aquello que la hacía feliz, que la hizo feliz. Pero no estaban vivos y solo le quedaban retazos de tardes cálidas entre sonrisas de niños, metáforas, conversaciones y un «He perdido a Frosch» que indicaba que aún no acababa todo.

Si se hubiese quedado quizás estarían vivos, o quizás ella estuviera muerta. Quizás su tumba acompañara a las de ellos, tal vez su alma se hubiese marchado junto a la de sus compañeros, perdiéndose para siempre. Y sería otro el que portase flores blancas perfectamente acomodadas en ramilletes, otro las colocaría sobre las frías tumbas de piedra. No sería ella. Sería otro el que sintiese la lluvia en su piel y el ardor en el pecho, otro sufriría por ella. Pues ella no estaría, se habría marchado para siempre, tal como sus compañeros.

De no haber huido.

Pero había huido, había desaparecido por las amplias puertas del salón entre gritos y muerte y desesperación. Había continuado viviendo y ahora lo lamentaba. Pues esa vida solo implicaba encontrarse ahí, frente a las tumbas acomodando flores blancas en medio del dolor. Vivir implicaba estar sola, haberlos perdido.

Yukino no quería eso, no quería estar sola. Menos de esa manera, en esas circunstancias, arropada unicamente por la lluvia y el dolor. No quería estar sola ahí, a un lado de sus tumbas. Deseaba inútilmente que el tiempo volviese atrás, a esos momentos ya perdidos, con Sting sonriendo por quién sabe que cosa y quejándose de Rogue, ganándose ambos algún comentario por parte de Minerva, comentario que hacía estallar en carcajadas a Orga y que Rufus secundaba, borrando la sonrisa de Sting que nuevamente se quejaba ante la atenta mirada de Lector sentado a un lado de Frosch. Pero no sucedía, ni sucedería nunca, porque las manecillas del reloj avanzaban en un solo sentido sin detenerse, pese a que para ella el tiempo se sintiese muerto como todo cada vez que acababa de acomodar las flores blancas sobre la fría piedra.

Porque Yukino deseaba morir, y si el tiempo no retrocedía entonces quería que se detuviera, que se hubiera detenido con ella aquel día en el gremio, en lugar de avanzar junto a ella lejos. Porque nunca quiso ir lejos, nunca quiso marcharse, pues ahora no hallaba como volver. Perdida en mitad de la nada, como una niña pequeña, contemplando las flores blancas como si ellas solucionasen algo que no tenía retorno.

Nunca lo tendría.

Por eso estaba ahí, entre tumbas y flores blancas preguntándose qué ganó viviendo. Nada, y lo sabía, y le dolía. Tanto que no podía pensar en otra cosa que en haberse quedado, porque si se hubiese quedado quizás estarían vivos, o quizás ella estuviera muerta. Entre las flores blancas y el concreto estaba segura de que ambas opciones le gustaban. Tanto como las tardes cálidas y los veranos en medio del agua, los desayunos compartidos y la compañía. Tanto como la sonrisa de Sting indicando un nuevo día, anhelando una nueva vivencia.

Ambas opciones le gustaban, pero la primera ya nunca más sería posible.

Mas no así la segunda.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos. Bye.**


End file.
